Cloud Busting
by Jacksgirl217
Summary: Leon loved him like this, he decided. He would remember that face for a long time to come. This was Cloud unguarded.' Cut for this site. See inside for details on where to find the full version. WARNING: not for kiddies! CLC, yaoi, PWP, Oneshot. R/R.x.


**Cloud Busting**

_._

He meant it to be forceful, the kiss. But as he drew nearer, the tension mounting he found it hard to be assertive in any way. Instead it was clumsy and unsure. It was tentative at first, searching and finding, almost as if he was asking for Leon's permission.

Leon who was too stunned to register anything but the soft touch of moist lips as they gently pressed and moved against his own. He liked it, and stepped into the kiss to deepen it. All questions and confusion could be dealt with later.

Cloud didn't quite pull away but he needed air, His lips barely left Leon's as shaky breath rushed in and out of his tense body. His lungs felt like they would burst his throat tight and constricted with anticipation. Cloud's hands trembled as they came to rest gently on Leon's hips; closing the gap between them and bringing their bodies flush together. They were so close; Leon could feel Cloud's heart pounding.

Reassuringly, Leon bought his hand up and caressed the side of Cloud's face, his gloved thumb rubbing smooth little circles over Cloud's cheek. Cloud's eyes were still tightly closed. Bringing their lips together again, Leon dominated the second kiss. Almost like an answer to Cloud's first shy and clumsy questioning one. 'Yes,' he wanted this, had wanted it since he first laid eyes on Cloud. Leon couldn't believe it was happening.

Cloud made a tiny noise in the back of his throat. A noise of arousal and desire and all at once Leon was intensely aware of both of their bodies, how close they were. How Cloud's felt against his, how would he feel under him? Softly running his tongue along Cloud's bottom lip seeking enticing permission to enter, Cloud eagerly obliged. He crushed their mouths together, a desperate need filling him to be even closer to this other man, to have Leon fill him.

Cloud savoured the feeling of Leon running his tongue against his. He wanted to feel more of it, but Leon broke away planting small butterfly kisses on his lips and chin, along his jaw and back again.

Leon calmed himself, his breath slowing and his face just inches from Cloud's, who's breath was just ghosting his cheek as he ever so gently kissed Cloud's top lip, softly nuzzling against the side of his nose.

Both of their eyes were closed, just feeling and sensing one another.

"I thought you hated me." Leon all but whispered, every so often a moist open mouthed kiss being planted just above Cloud's slowly curving lips. A faint hint of a smile played on them as Cloud considered the irony.

"I do." He replied as he sent his tongue out and licked along Leon's bottom lip, gently sucking it into his own mouth. Cloud felt Leon's cock twitch against him and he couldn't help but give a moan in answer, it left Leon speechless.

"But I want you to fuck me, more." At this Cloud ground his pelvis against Leon's, crushing their aching erections together, creating beautiful friction.

Both men moaned, and without waiting for his sense of speech to come back to him, Leon moved them towards the bed, tearing Cloud's straps, buckles, zips and gloves off as he went.

Cloud simply let him and in return devastated Leon of his jacket and shirt too, only stopping to run his gloveless hands over muscled chest and stomach eyeing dusky pink nipples that stood pert with arousal. He wanted to take one in his mouth, but didn't have time before Leon span him around.

Leon pressed himself up against Cloud's back his cock pressed in hard against Cloud's clothed ass, his trousers constricting him painfully.

Snaking his hands under Cloud's arms, Leon ran light trails down his chest before lightly cupping him through his trousers, making Cloud's head fall back and come to rest on Leon's shoulder. Cloud's throat was exposed, his adams apple bobbing as he swallowed, his eyebrows knitted in deep concentration of his pleasure as Leon worked him through the heavy cloth of his trousers.

Leon loved him like this, he decided. He would remember that face for a long time to come. This was Cloud unguarded.

Cloud's lips fell open slightly as he started to pant; his hands coming to cover Leon's and guide him into a faster rhythm. But Leon wanted more. Quickly he unbuckled Cloud's trousers and unzipped them, freeing Cloud's member from its tight confines.

Cloud didn't protest, only bucked his hips as Leon took him into his hand and felt the smooth velvety texture. He gave it a light squeeze, and a slow painfully slow tug that set Cloud almost whining. His face was contorted into absolute pleasure, his hand going back to cover Leon's, desperate for more of the friction.

Leon waited. He slowly curled his tongue out to play with Cloud's earring, drawing it into his mouth and sucking on it.

"Please, Leon." Cloud gasped. His voice throaty and filled with barely controlled lust.

_**(Adult content removed. For the full version see Livejournal under the LeonxCloud community.)**_

Leon righted himself and winced as he withdrew himself from Cloud's tight body. Standing on shaky legs he watched from the corner of his eye as Cloud stood too and fixed his trousers. He considered what this meant for them now. What it would do to their already fragile relationship. He wondered if they could ever go back to their cold indifference of each other but as soon as he wondered this he dismissed it. He wanted more of Cloud but would Cloud let him?

Cloud avoided his stare, a flushed face ducked away so that his expression was unreadable. Sweat stood out on his pale skin, his broad shoulders slick with it. Leon knew then that he couldn't let him go.

Confidently he stepped closer to him closing the gap and entering Cloud's personal space leaving him no option but to look up at Leon. With no hesitation he leant down a little and kissed Cloud full on the mouth. It left no uncertainty. Cloud was his.

Cloud blushed and looked away, only a little ashamed of his flaming cheeks. He was trying to fight a smile that tugged at the corner of his lips. Leon saw and a smile of his own spread its way across his face before he gently whispered, his voice barely audible as though to respect Cloud's embarrassment in the raging quiet of the room.

"… Knew it."

A/N Review's are like Cookies and Cream to me!!


End file.
